Fatherhood
by TIRN33
Summary: Her name was Katalina Alonso.She was found in a box by Leonard Snart Captain Cold at the the age of 3 and taken in by The Rogues.This is her story and how she and how Mokking Byrd came to be.Somewhat Inertia/Oc.Little drabbles.And M for adult situations.
1. First Sight

****

See! I told you that you would see more of Kiwi!

**~Firsrt Meeting~**

Len Snart (Captain Cold) hated wearing Civvies. He absolutely hated it. Why? It made him feel naked without his heavy parka on and a gun in his hands. But civvies is what he had to wear today if he wanted to get beer. Stealing it would be way better then buying it, but he wasn't in the mood today to start a battle with the Flash. Too much work. Plus, he had lost the rock-paper-scissors game and was chosen to go out and buy the beer. The Rogues were only able to pitch in about twenty bucks. Which showed how broke the Rogues really were. And instead of taking up Mark Mardon's (Weather Wizard) suggestion on actually buying food instead of beer, Len said that there was enough food in the house for all of them. What Len didn't know was that the food that they had would probably last them a week. Maybe less with Jesse James's (Trickster)eating habits. He walked into the gas station that was closest to the Rogues' Safehouse and walked in. Buying the beer case and the bag of chips Jesse asked for. As he walked out, he noticed the police were surrounding the gas station. He narrowed his eyes and swore that if one cop came up to him he was gonna knock them on their asses. Len didn't do anything... Yet. But still, it had been a good two-three months since his last crime, and he's pretty sure the police had forgotten about it. He quickly walked passed to the swarming cops and walked down the sidewalk towards the Rogue's Safehouse. He expected to just walk home safe and sound without any interruptions or distractions. Well, that's what he expected anyway.

What he didn't expect, was hearing a little girl cry out from the alley way. Len stopped the second her heard that cry. He turned and looked down the alley way; his eyes peering at down to see if the little girl was down there. Nothing. Just a box, dumpster, and a whole bunch of trash. He grumbled to himself and shook his head. He might be going crazy. Then he heard it again, but this time, louder and it soon turned into a little girl crying. Len narrowed his eyes and walked down the alley way. He looked behind the dumpster; nothing. He looked IN the dumpster; nothing. He looked through the trash cans and around them, but nothing led to the crying. Nothing but the box. He walked over to the large box that was taped shut and put a hand on it. The crying was definitely coming from there. Len pulled out the keys he used to enter the Safehouse with and ripped open the tape. Len looked in the box and his eyes went wide. Inside, was a little girl. Her hair was short and a deep, shimmering red color, her eyes were a deep blue that were red and filled with tears, and she wore a white dress with matching shoes. The little girl sat on top of a white blanket with one doll in her small arms. She whimpered, then cried louder. Len didn't do good with kids, but he knew the whole reason this girl was crying was because she was scared as hell.

"Shhh," Len said as he put his finger to his lips. He peered down to see that the little girl had a note pinned to her chest. He plucked it off and read it,

_"Dear Whoever,_

_Her name is Katalina Alonso. She's only three and her birthday is April 7th. I am her teenage mom who couldn't take care of her. So please, whoever finds this, take special care of her. Please. She needs a good family. I couldn't take care of her, but I hope you can. Whoever you are. She knows her ABC's and 123's and can say a couple of words. Please teach her and treat her good._

_Love, Amy Alonso._

P.s. Please tell her when she's old enough that I loved her with all my heart. I just wasn't ready."

Len looked down at the sobbing girl and sighed, "Damnit." He reached down and picked her up.

"Doll!" Katalina cried as she pointed down in the box. There was a small doll of Wonder Woman in there. The doll she was hanging onto. Len reached down and picked it up.

He looked at her, "Kid, I think we need to talk."


	2. Decision

**As you can see, this is taking place BEFORE most of the Rogues died. Like, Jesse and Sam. So, heads up there. **

**

* * *

**

~Decision~

"We send you out to get beer and chips and you bring back that... and a baby?" Mark asked as he looked down at the baby that was trying her best to keep up on her feet.

"The little girl was abandon and in a box." Len stated, "Here, this note will explain it better." He handed Mark the note.

He cocked a brow, "Katalina?"

"Kiwi!" The red head shouted as she hugged her Wonder Woman doll.

Mick Rory (Heat Wave) kneeled down to the girl's eye level, "Your name is Katalina." He said harshly.

"Kiwi!" She shouted as she spread her arms out; dropping her Wonder Woman doll. She then placed her hands on Mick's checks and puffed out her own lips. "Hot!"

"Looks like she likes you." Sam Scudder (Mirror Master) smirked as he crossed his arms.

Mark looked up at Len, "We can't keep her."

"Why not?" Len asked.

"Well, other then the fact that we're all criminals and we're wanted by the police in Keystone and Central City- we have no money and no parenting skills to take care of this baby."

"Yes we can. We just gotta-."

"What? Stop being criminals?"

"Hell no." Le shook his head. "I know kids like T.V. shows. Like…what's that one show called? Dora The Explorer?"

"DORA!" Katalina shouted.

"See?" Len said.

"Why do you suddenly care for her?" Mark asked.

Len looked down at the little girl. Her blue eyes sparkled up at him. "She was abandon. Left alone. My sister was the same way when I left her with my dad. I don't want this little girl to go through the same thing. We can't abandon her."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jesse shouted. "What do you mean "WE"? YOU'RE the one who found her. YOU'RE the one who's gonna be taking care of her."

Mark furrowed his brow and slapped Jesse over the head, "If Len said we're going to help her. We're going to help her."

"Help her?" Len asked. "No, not help her. We're going to raise her."


	3. Abilities

Well, ifigured it was good to show Kiwi's powers...And how the Rogues react to it.

* * *

**~Abilities~**

Two weeks had gone by for taking care of Katalina (who they started calling Kiwi because that was the word she shouted when they called her by her REAL name). And things were going...okay. Well, if you think the Rogues robbing a bank, kiling five people, and taking over three thousand dollars while James stayed home and watched Kiwi is Okay then you're probably delusional. And what did they do with the money? Well, Mark was the one who went out and bought baby food (which Kiwi liked the mashed apple one and refused to eat the other ones unless it had any type of apple with it), Len was the one who bought her clothes (all of which were a one size too big), and James was the one who bought-well, built-the dolls and toys for her. When she met Digger Harkness (Captain Boomerang) for the first time, she kept pointing at his unruley hair and asking, "Why so poofy?"

The Rogues were good the Kiwi, they cared for her like any other family would care for thier daughter. She seemed happy, too. And Len seemed to want to shove her away form thier life of crime-despite there own-and make sure she was raised better then they were. So whenever they commited a crime, they made at least ONE member stay behind and watch over her. Yes, the Rogues DID have hearts.

"Mark, how many times have I told you not to leave your damn wand lying around?" Len growled as he picke dup Mark's wand and chucked it at him.

Mark caught it with ease, "You act like she's gonna get to it."

"She will. Just because you have it on the counter, doesn't mean she can't get to it." Len stated.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Don't be a prick, she'll be fine."

While the two were aurguing, they neglected to notice that Kiwi wrapping her tiny fingers around Mark's wand. She tugged it slightly. Mark quickly looked down and yanked the wand away.

"Yeah, she'll be fine my ass." LEn growled.

"She's fine, see? No ele-." Mark stopped when he looked down and saw that her eyes lit up the way Mark's did when he was using his powers-yellow with small bolts of lighting potruding from the corner of her eyes. Kiwi looked up at Mark and smiled. She then pointed a finger at him and shouted, "ZAP!"

Lighting shot out of her fingertip. Mark and Len quickly jumped out of the way.

"Holy shit!" Len shouted as the bolt of electricity slammed into a mirror. Sam wasn't going to be too happy. That was his favorite mirror(1).

"What the hell?" James asked as he wlaked out of his room. "What was that?"

"Kiwi shot lighting from her fingers." Mark stated.

"How the hell'd that happen?" Len asked as he looked down at the toddler whose eyes were still glowing.

"She touched my wand." Mark held up his wand.

James leaned down and grabbed Kiwi's hand, "She just...touched it?"

"That's what she said!" Sam said from the kitchen.

"Way to be a perv." Mick commented from the living room.

"Yeah, She touched it and her eyes started to glow." Len explained.

James grabbed the palm of her hand and her eyes stopped glowing. She frowned and looked down, "Gone!"

"Whoa, Len, I think you picked up a Meta." James said as he looked back.

"A what?" Len asked.

"A Meta-Human! I think she can absorb powers."

"What? Preposterous." Mark scoffed.

"Look!" James pulled Kiwi's arm up and made her palm touch the wand. Her eyes glowed again and she smiled brightly. She pulled her arm away from James and spun around in a circle; a tiny tornado began to form around her. James quickly picked her up before the tornado got any bigger. "We might have a problem with that." Mark stated.

"No we don't." Len said, "I'll ask Gambi to make her special gloves."

"Wait, if she can absorb powers...then she can absorb the Flash's speed!" James said with excitment.

"No," Len shook his head, "Not now."

"Well of course not!"

Len looked at her, "No. We're going to raise her. But she can decide on what she wants to be when she grows up."

"Princess!" She shouted as she waved her hands in the air.

"Yes," Len smiled, "A Princess." (2)

* * *

(1)-Well, i was thinking about how the Mirror Master has so many mirror and shizzle and I thought, like, if he had a favorite Mirror...idk... My friends Sara asked me about it and it blew my mind!

(2)-My little cousin's always yelling at me about how she wants to be a princess with she grows up and and how if she doesn't be a princess, she'll punch me in the face...so...yeahh.


	4. Skating Skillz

Here's where we learn how Kiwi learned how to skate ;p

* * *

**~Skating Skillz~**

Lisa Snart (Golden Glider) looked at the beautiful little girl looking up at her. Her blue eyes were shimmering and wide with awe, she wore the same parka as Len-only it was smaller to fit her frame and pink-with white pants and fuzzy gray boots. Her hoodie was up so Lisa could only see her face. The little girl gripped Len's hand and shivered. Well, when you were in an ice skating rink, it was bound to be cold. Lisa looked up at Len, "You're a father."

"Somewhat." He shrugged.

"Who she?" Kiwi asked as she pointed up at her.

"Don't point." Len stated, "That's my sister. Your...aunt. Lisa."

"Aunty Liza?" Kiwi's eyes seemed to glow with excitment.

"I'm an aunt." Lisa said in amazement.

"Yeah," Len nodded.

Lisa crouched down and looked the three-year-old in the eye, "You wanna learn how to skate?"

Kiwi nodded slightly. Lisa smiled and looked up at Len, "Can I?"

Len looked down at Kiwi, "Well, don't even think you have to teach her. She can copy abiities. And I'm guessing information from the mind as well. I broke my Cold Gun the other day and after she grabbed my hand, she fixed it perfectly. Pretty smart for a three-year-old, huh?"

"So can I?" Lisa asked again.

Len rolled his eyes as he let go of Kiwi's hand and shoved her off towards Lisa. "I'll be back in an hour."

"That'll be all the time I need to teach her how to ice skate." Lisa smiled brightly.

* * *

One hour later...

"I can't beilieve it." Lisa said as she sat down on the bench. "I realy can't."

"How's training-oh," Len looked out on the rink.

Little Kiwi was spinning at an increadible speed. She then skated towards the middle of the rink, jumped, spun quickly, then landed on her left foot and lifted her right foot in the air; skating backwards like a true professional skater. She then skate up to the bench and smiled, "Lenny! Look a' me! Look a' me!"

"Yeah," Len smiled, "Look at you."

"I can't beilive it..."

"Well, beilive it, baby sister." Len siad as he placed a hand on her back. "Belive it."


	5. Family

Kind of a bit of a pointless chappy. But it shows how Kiwi got her glasses and the restof the Rogues :)

* * *

**~Family~**

Kiwi's blue eyes glowed beautifully as she watched Roy G. Bivolo (Rainbow Raider) shoot a rainbow from his goggles. She giggled and clapped her hands together. The Rogues opened the door and ran in, slamming it behind them and breathing deeply.

"You get the loot?" Roy asked as he got up from the floor.

"Yeah," Len breathed out, "the Flash almost got us though."

"Flash! Flash go fast!" Kiwi shouted with glee.

"Yeah... fast." James growled as he dropped his bag of money on the floor and collapsed on the chair.

Len did the same, but on the couch. He looked out a Kiwi, who smiled brightly and cralwed over to him. She pulled off his visors and put them on herself. Her lips puckered and she put them on top of her head instead. Len reached out and motioned to grab them. She pulld her head back and shook her head, "Me like."

Roy chuckled, "I got what she means."

"Yeah, that she won't give me my damn glasses back?" Len asked.

"No," Roy shook his head, "It's the glasses."

Roy walked into his room and came out with a pair of Purple goggles. "She wants something on her head." He leaned down in front of Kiwi; pulling off Len's visors and putting on the googles. He pushed them till they were on top of her head, letting her long bangs fall in her face. She giggled and clapped her hands together, "Tank oo."

Roy looked back at Len; confused.

"She said thank you." Len answered.

"Oh, your welcome." Roy stated.

"You have goggles?" Mark asked.

"I thought about actually wearing them before I wore these." Roy pointed at the Cyclops goggles he was wearing.

"Thank god you didn't. " Digger stated, "You'd look gay. No offense Piper."

Hartley Rathway (Pied Piper) chucked his flute at Digger; the mouth peice jabbing him in the head. "Screw you."

"You would." James joked.

Hartley chucked the bag of money at James. The bag landed on his crotch.

"Music! Music!" Kiwi shouted.

"What's the magic word?" Sam asked.

"Peas?" She hopped I'm place and clapped her hands.

Hartley got up, picked up his flute, and put it to his his lips. He played notes as Kiwi started dancing. But due to her pants being too long, she tripped and face-planted it.

James couldn't help it; he bursted out in laughter.

Yup, this was the daily thing with the Rogues...


	6. Time Out

**I really enjoyed righting this one xD**

* * *

**~Time Out~**

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

Mick kept playing with his lighter. The flames appearing up and dancing around; then he closes it shut and turns off the flames. Kiwi watched this for a whole hour. She reached out and went to touch it, but Len grabbed her arm.

"Mick, don't be teaching her your twisted ways of burning shit." Len growled as he picked Kiwi up.

"But, Lenny," Kiwi said, "The flames are pretty."

"Yeah, Len, the flames are pretty." Mick stated.

"Shut it, Rory. She's only three. I don't want her burning anything down." Len said as he walked away from Mick.

* * *

Later that day, Kiwi got a hold of Mick's lighter and began to do the same thing he was doing. She moved her hand over the flame. As soon as the flame touched her hand she yanked it away.

"Ouch!" She shouted as she dropped the lighter-the flame still glowing. The flame fell onto the rug and began to light up. "Oops."

In the living room, Len's smelling sense kicked in, "I smell something burning."

Mark turned around from the stove, "I just started cooking."

"No, not that." Len got up and smelled. Mark, James, and Mick did the same. "Kiwi!"

They ran into the other room to see her staring at the flames that crawled around her.

"Dammit, Mick! What the hell did I tell you!" Len shouted as he pulled his Cold Gun out and shot at the flames. They instantly froze.

Kiwi gasped, then turned around and began jumping in place, while clapping her hands "Do it again! Do it again!"

"No," Len growled. "Ho-."

"I got this, Snart." James said as he walked in the room and placed a hand on his hip; all the while pointing at her vigorously with his other hand, bending over slightly. "Bad, Kiwi! Bad girl! You shouldn't have done that! You could have burned the place down! Bad girl! Give me your hand!"

Kiwi stuck out her hand; James grabbed it and slapped it slightly. Her eyes began to water and she whimpered slightly. James saw a small stool in the corner and pointed at it, "Now go to the Naughty Stool and stay there 'till we say it's okay to get off!"

Kiwi slowly turned around and dragged herself over to the stool. She sat down and faced the wall.

"That was pretty good, James." Len whispered.

"You think?" James smiled as he looked back, "I thought I was going to hard on her."

"No way," Mark stated, "That was perfect."

James mentally gave himself a high-five for his great parenting skills.

"Well, now that that's handled," Mick started as he turned away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Len asked. He pointed at another broken stool at the opposite corner of the room.

* * *

Two minutes later…

"Can I get off now? I don't wanna be on the Naughty Stool!" Kiwi shouted from the other room.

"You're in Time Out. You're not getting off 'till we say." Mark said as he stood at the doorway of the room.

She turned around.

"No," Mark spun his finger, "Turn around."

She whimpered and turned around in her seat; facing the wall.

"Well I hope you learned your lesson." Mark said, "Both of you."

Kiwi looked to her left to see Mick sitting in the corner on a Naughty Stool as well. He turned back and glared at her; she stuck out her tongue.

* * *

Five minutes later…

"So," James stated, "What have we learned?"

"Messing with fire is Dang-Dangr-."

"Dangerous. Yes, Kiwi." James smiled.

"And what have we learned Mick?" Len asked from the couch.

"Not to use fire around three-year-olds." Mick grumbled.

"Good," James smiled. He reached in his breast pocket and pulled out two Lollipops. "Here's some Lollipops." He smiled.

"Kiwi flavor!" She shouted.

Mick looked at his Cherry flavor lollipop, "Wanna trade?"


	7. Weapon

Well, I was kind of bored...in school so I made alot today! Lol. But hey! Here you go!

* * *

**~Weapon~**

Kiwi loved walking into James's room. It was amazing how much stuff was in it: itching powder, potato head bombs, exploding rubber chickens, exploding yo-yos, sharpened jacks, hard shell candy, Little puppets-which he used whenever he told her a bedtime story-and various other joke themed weapons. But Kiwi's favorite: The large mallet in the back of his closet. It was a peach color with a pink trim around the ends and at the end of the hadle on the mallet. Occationally, she'd sneak in when the Rogues were out and whoever was watching her were sleeping on the couch (this time it was Weather Wizard who was sitting on the couch reading _Innocents Abroad _by Mark Twain probably for the billionth time). Kiwi would sneak in and pull out the mallet; raising it over her head or swinging it around just to test her own stregnth. She wanted to use it on something so badly. She wanted to smash something with it. Kiwi shook her head. For a three-year-old, she was becoming voilent. Being around the Rogues could probably do that to you. But being around them had benifitted her in many ways. For one, she was able to copy everything The Rogues knew so that she, too, can know everything. And she parcially did. After being with them for a month, she alread know how to calculate equations, write sentences, and read books that would geniuenly be too complicated for a regualr three-year-old (i.e. Mark Twain books).

Anyway, back to the mallet. She quickly walked outside of James's room (draging the mallet behind her) and walked into the kitchen. She quickly pulled out a small apple, then took it to her room. Once in her room, she placed the apple in the center, walked at least two feet away from the apple, pulled the mallet up, then smashed it back down on the apple. She sqeauled with glee as she saw the apple peices splatter all over the place; perferably her face.

"Kiwi, what are you-?" Mark stopped a she wlaked in her room and saw the mess she had created. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said innocently.

He glared at her, "Kiwi."

"I wanted to play wif tha mallet, Mark!" She shouted as she held up the mallet. "It's so much fun!"

Mark sighed, "You like smashing things?"

"It's so much fun!" She repeated.

"What have we done to you?" Mark asked as he bent down and picked her up. The peices of the apple were slowly slipping down her face. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up before Len has a titty attack when he sees what you've been doing."

"What's a titty?"


	8. Toys

I was laughing my little booty off when I wrote this C:

* * *

**~Toys~**

"I don' get it." Kiwi looked up at Mark with confusion.

"Well…" He looked uncomfortable; squirming in his seat. "You see…What Len was doing in the bathroom was… well, he was…Pleasuring…. Himself."

"How do yoo do dat?" She asked curiously. "And wha was dat thingy he was grabbin' between his legs? I don' get it?"

Mark bit his lip, "Well…you see…." James walked by, "Hey! James! Why don't _you _explain this to her!"

"Explain what?" James asked.

Mark grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "She caught Len masturbating on the toilet this morning. Len doesn't want to explain it 'cause he's embarrassed, and Mick thinks she's too young and refuses to explain it. And I feel really uncomfortable explaining it."

James stood up and busted out in laughter. "I'll get my puppets."

Two minutes later, James was back with a naked man doll and a naked woman doll.

"Alright, so this is how it goes," James started, he then looked down at the three-year-old and quickly put the Puppets away, "You know what, you're too young. Ask me on your fifth birthday."

"But I wanna know! How come he was pwayin' wif dat thingy thingy between his legs? What was dat?" She asked desperately.

"Fifth birthday, Kiwi."

"But-."

"Fifth!"

An hour later…

* * *

Len needed to take a dump. He had eaten _way _too many of those sloppy Joes that Mark had cooked up, and how, it was punching his ass in the gut. So he needed to go. He quickly ran towards the bathroom, but Kiwi quickly stepped in his way.

"Are yoo gonna pway wif that thingy again? 'cause if yoo are, then don' take so long, because otha people needs ta' use it, too, ya' know. You can pway wif your toys in your room, just like I do." She pulled a timer from behind her back, "Here, I gots a timer fo' yoo so yoo won' take so long. It automatically sets to twenty as soon as your press this button. So you only have twenty seconds if you want to pway wif yoor tingy. So you betta be fast about it." She handed it to Len and walked off.

Len didn't need to take a shit anymore…But he _did _need to change his pants after that little talk.


	9. Experiment

I decided that every ten chapters is gonna be, like...two years later type thing. I guess, cuz I want to get up to how old she is now :)

* * *

**~Experiment~**

Kiwi glared up at James, "Dat not true."

"Is too." He smiled.

"No it not."

"Yes it is, I promise you."

She shook her head, "It a lie."

"It not."

She puckered her lips out and furrowed her brows. "No."

"Kiwi, I swear, if we dunk someone's hand in warm water, they'll pee there pants."

"No day won'." She denied.

"Yes they are! I swear!" James shouted as he held up the glass of warm water. "Look, we'll test it on Weather Wizard!"

"But won' he get mad?" She uncrossed her arms and looked up at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Maybe," James said truthfully, "But hey, it's worth it."

The two snuck up to the sleeping Wizard on the couch and James quickly grabbed his hand; placing it in the water. The two then looked at his crotch. Kiwi gasped and covered her mouth as a dark spot began to quickly form in Mark's pants. She stifled a laughter that was beginning to form and turned away. James fell to the floor in a silent laughter.

"Huh? Wha-?" Mark started as he pulled his head up. He looked to see Kiwi giggling on the floor and James laughing so hard that he was crying. Mark looked down as he felt something wet in between his legs. His hand was wet with water as well and there was a spilled cup of water on the floor.

"James…" Mark's eyes lit up with lighting.

"RUN, KIWI!" Jesse shouted as Mark grabbed his wand pointed it at Jesse.

Kiwi ran giggling her little booty off.


	10. Gambi

Well, this is the last time you're gonna see Kiwi as a three-year-old! So savor this chapter :'(. BUt don't worry, we're gonna skip...two years! And the two year...are gonna be a little more sad and a little longer.. maybe. But it's gonna show how she came to be the Kiwi we all know and Love xD

* * *

**~Gambi~**

"You're going to let a three-year-old commit crimes with you guys?" Paul Gambi-The Rogues Taylor-asked as he looked down at the little red head looking up at him.

"No, not now. And that choice is up to her." Len stated as he looked down at her.

"So you want me to design an outfit for her?" Gambi asked.

"Well, she needs gloves to prevent her from copying other people's powers when she doesn't want to. Because by the looks of it, her powers don't turn off." Len explained.

Gambi leaned down at the little girl and placed his chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "Well, I _could _make that for her, but I think I'll design a outfit for her."

"Make it shine!" Lisa stated as she skated around some of the model dummies, "Like mine!"

"She can absorb powers, right?" Gambi looked up at Len.

"Yup," He confirmed.

"I think I got something for her." Gambi nodded.

"What? You're going to make her a princess costume?" Mark asked as he looked up from the instructions guide he randomly found.

"Oh, yes!" Kiwi nodded enthusiastically.

"No way." James shook his head. "That'd be too…Icky."

"Your face iz icky!" Kiwi shot back.

"Oooo, Burn." Lisa teased as she skated around James.

"Shut up." James growled.

"Come back in two hours." Gambi said, "I'll have something for her then."

Two hours later…

"Ta-da!" Gambi said as he pulled the curtains back, revealing the three-year-old girl in her knew outfit. The red headed toddler had her hair tied into low ponytails, a Wonder Woman crown on her head, a dark blue Superman tank-top, a Batman utility belt (that had fake bat-a-rangs in it), a white skirt, and red and yellow converse. She smiled brightly at her new outfit.

"I'm a princess!" She chirped.

"What the hell?" Len asked, "Why does she have all those…logos?"

"She can copy any power in the world." Gambi said, "That includes the powers of the Justice League's, right? So, she has Wonder Woman's crown, Superman's insignia, Batman's symbol, and the Flash's colors. She can copy all their abilities, so why not wear them?"

"He has a point." Lisa shrugged.

"Do I looked pretty, Len?" Kiwi asked as she ran up to him. Her eyes sparkled.

Len smiled, "Yes, you do."

"Aww." Mark, James, and Lisa chimed.

"Shut up," Len growled, "She's a princess."


	11. The Pact

**Well, I wanted to make Kiwi for what she is-A Neutral person. She isn't a good guy or a bad guy.**

* * *

~The Pact~

It had been two years now; two years of Kiwi being with the Rogues. And even thought Len didn't want to, he let her help out with the crimes. She went by the name; The Rogues' Daughter. But she wasn't used to actually _steal _things. No, she was simply a distraction. She'd distract the Flash (whom she copied his powers and learned that he was Barry Allen) and would let the Rogues escape. Barry didn't like the fact that Kiwi was with the Rogues and actually captured her one day while the Rogues were robbing a bank. He tried to show her what life would be like if she had a GOOD family. Kiwi simply stated, "The Rogues ARE a good family to me. I love them with all my heart." Barry immediately understood and let her stay with the Rogues. But that didn't mean he approved of it. Kiwi even met Kid Flash and the Teen Titans once (Whom she got A LOT of info out of i.e. Robin=Dick Grayson, Wonder Girl=Donna Troy, Bruce Wayne=Batman, etc.). Wally West was Kid Flash and he didn't really like her being a Rogue either and even offered her a spot on the Teen Titans-despite that she was only five- but Kiwi turned down the offer; wanting to stay with her family. Barry and Wally always wanted to push her away from the life of crime. But Kiwi was loyal to the Rogues and stayed with them.

"Listen, Kiwi," Barry had said to her one day when she was out in the city. He had offered her some Ice Cream and a walk around town to talk to her. "I understand that you see the Rogues as a family and I'll let you stay. But that doesn't mean I won't take you to a Juvenile Hall if I see that you're a criminal."

Kiwi nodded, "Otay."

"But," He held up a finger, "If there's ANYTHING you need, or anyone you need to talk to, just come by my house. You know where that is?"

"Yes, Mr. Allen." She nodded.

Barry turned towards her, kneeled down, and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can't trust me, Kiwi. I promise I'll be here for you if anything goes wrong with you and the Rogues."

Kiwi smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Allen."

"And promise me, you will never ever kill." Barry held up a hand. "Even if the Rogues do."

"The Rogues don't kill." Kiwi said; almost confused.

Barry smiled sadly. "Come on, put her hand up and pledge."

Kiwi held a hand up.

"I, Kiwi Alonso-The Rogues' Daughter-"

"I, Kiwi Alonso-The Rogues' Daughter-." Kiwi echoed with a smile.

"Will not use my powers to kill others-."

"Will not use my powers to kill others-."

"No matter how influenced I am-."

"No matter how influ-infuu-."

"In-flu-enced."

"Influenced I am." She nodded.

"And if I should break this pact."

"And if I should break this pact."

"Then I shall never use my powers again."

"What!"

"Kiwi," He said sternly. "I don't want you to be a murderer. Please?"

She sighed; understanding the situation. "Then I shall never use my powers again."

"Will you keep that pact?" Barry asked with a cocked brow.

"Now and forever."


	12. Her Loyalty

**Well, I finally got the Rogues Revenge book xD and IT WAS AWESOME! I loved it and already thinking of ways to put Kiwi in it. (The Rogues Revenge is when Inertia dies) and I can already think of what Kiwi's gonna do :)**

* * *

~Her Loyalty~

Wally West looked down at Kiwi and growled. Somehow, the little girl had tied him up and let the Rogues get away with the loot.

"Kiwi-."

"It's the Rogues' Daughter." She crossed her arms and smirked up at him.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Rogues' Daughter. You don't have to do this. Come on, let me loose. Let me catch the bad guys."

"No," Kiwi shook her head. "I'm not gonna let them take my family to jail. Then where would I go?"

"To a good loving family."

"The Rogues are a good loving family to me. They protect me and make sure that I'm safe." She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "I love my family."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "They're not your real family. They're criminals. Crooks. They're not good people, Kiwi."

She kicked Wally in the shin. It stung somewhat. Wally could vibrate right out of the rope that binded him together, but…then it'd explode. And that'd be a problem. "Kiwi," He whispered. "Stop this. You're five years old and heading down the wrong path. It's time for you to realize that you can get in serious trouble by being with the Rogues! What are you gonna do when they all end up crashing into the ground?"

"Then I'll crash down with them."


	13. MakeOver

**Lol, Lisa...**

* * *

~Make-Over~

"What do you mean, 'look prettier'?" Kiwi asked as she looked up at Lisa.

Lisa smiled. "You are a beautiful little girl, Kiwi. And I think it's time we expose it." She pulled her hands up to her face and shot her fingers out while giving Kiwi a wink.

"What are you talking about?" Len asked.

"I'm talking about how she needs to be more of a girl." Lisa said as she stood up straight. "You're teaching her barbaric things. I won't stand for it. Kiwi, we're going to the mall."

"Don't be teaching her how to be a slut." Len growled.

"Are you implying that I'm a slut?" She shot Len and dangerous look.

"No! I would never think that!" Len waved his hands up.

"Didn't think so." She turned around and took Kiwi by the hand.

**~At The mall~**

Kiwi looked up at Lisa and cocked a brow. "But, Len said I dress girly already. I wear a skirt, a tank top-."

"But you don't wear make-up. And THAT'S what makes the guys fawn all over you." Lisa said as she held up a finger.

"But I don't want guys to "fawn" all over me. Guys have cooties."

Lisa smiled. "Not all guys, Kiwi. When you find the right boy, he'll be free of cooties because when you kiss him, you'll have the antidote for the icky cooties."

"Eww. I don't want to kiss anyone." Kiwi scrunched her face up.

Lisa giggled. "Not now."

"So what are we gonna buy?"

"Make-up."

"Len said he doesn't want me wearing make-up. He says I'm too young."

"And I bet he also says you're too young to pain your nails."

"Yup."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Ugh. He's such a stick in the mud. We're gonna break the rules today. You're gonna have a make over!"

"But I like the way I look."

"But you'll LOVE the way you look after I'm done with you."

**Two hours later...**

For once in his life, Len wanted to punch his little sister. Before him stood a little girl; long red hair tied into a high pony-tail, heavy eye-liner, pink eye shadow that had the Smokey eye look, too much blush for her little face, mascara, and a highlighter pink lipstick coated her lips. The little girl wore a dark red dress that had no straps and seemed a little too short for her and high heels that she could barely stand in. Kiwi looked REALLY uncomfortable.

Len looked up at Lisa; who was smiling brightly and seemed a bit proud of herself.

"What do you think!" She asked.

He looked down at his adopted daughter and sneered. He then looked back up at Lisa and said. "You're never taking her out ever again."


	14. First Kill

**This one's pretty dark...and sad :'( but this is the traumatizing one...the DARKEST one. So be warned...And THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS! I LOVEZ YOO ALL! 3**

* * *

**~First Kill~**

"You remember what you need to do, Kiwi?" Len asked.

Kiwi nodded. "I need to use the rain from Mark's weathering powers to create a heavy rain fall that will make the ground completely slippery."

Len smirked. "Good girl."

They ran out of the alley way; breaking in to the bank and telling everyone to put the money in the large bag that Sam held out.

"The Flash is coming!" Kiwi shouted. "Let's make it rain!" She waved her hands in the air; causing the clouds to swirl around into a dark gloomy state. The rain caused the clouds to get larger and larger until; finally, the cloud released the rain. It poured down on all of the people in Keystone City. The Flash ran through the rain like butter; not even slipping. Kiwi gasped.

"It's not working!" She panicked. She felt and arm grab her and pull her towards the back door. Kiwi looked up to see Pied Piper. "Go to the Safehouse, stay there and wait 'till we get back 'kay?"

"Uh-huh." Kiwi nodded as she ran out the back door. With Barry's speed still in her system, she ran towards the small alleyway that held the secret entrance to the Rogues Safehouse.

She looked around for the "Magic Mirror"-as Sam called it-and tried to remember how to use it. _Keep your palm flat on the surface and imagine what the inside of The Safehouse looks like. That'll let you through the mirror. _She remembered what she had copied from Sam about how to use his mirrors. She knew only a little, though. As she searched, she felt a pear of eyes trained on her. She shivered as turned around to see a young man-maybe around his twenties-standing above her. His eyes were a deep blue; but seemed red as hell. The man looked tired but had a wide smile on his face. His hair was blonde, short, and greasy and his fingers were wrapped around a bottle.

"Watcha doin' down here, little miss?" Asked the man.

"Going home." Kiwi took a step bawards, towards the mirror.

"Home? You live in an alleyway?" He tilted his head to one side.

"No." She shook her head.

"This place looks like an alleyway." He looked around sluggishly. His voice slurred a bit.

"I know." Kiwi nodded.

"Well, an alleyway is no place for a cute little girl like you? What's say we go back to my place, huh?" He leaned forwards; getting close to Kiwi's face.

Kiwi pulled her face back a bit. "Mark told me I'm not allowed to go anywhere with strangers."

"Well, I'm not a stranger. My name's Justin. I'm your friend." He held his dirty hand out.

Kiwi didn't take it. She pressed herself up against the mirror. "Please leave me alone." She said softly.

"I want you to be my friend." Justin said. "Will you be my friend?"

"No." Kiwi said softly. "I have enough friends."

"You can never have enough friends." Justin said. "Be mine."

"No." She shook her head.

Justin's brows furrowed. 'I wanted to be your friend and do nice things to you!"

"To me?" Kiwi whispered.

"But now I have to _force _you to be my _friend_." Justin grabbed Kiwi by the neck and slammed her against the mirror; cracking it. He then reached for her skirt and began to tug it off.

"W-what are you doing!" Kiwi shouted. "Don't touch me!" She started kicking and moving around.

"Stop that!" Justin shouted as he slapped her. "I want to make you my _friend_!"

"No!" Justin pulled her skirt off and began to work on her tank top.

"Stop!" She cried. "Please stop it!"

"Best Friends! We're going to be _Best Friends!_"

Kiwi screamed and pulled her tank top down as he tried to pull it up.

"_**WHAT **__THE __**FUCK**__!"_ Someone shouted.

The two looked to see the Rogues-all of them-standing there looking not too happy.

"Put her the fuck down and step away." Len growled.

"Y-You're with the R-Rogues?" Justin studdered as he let go of the little girl. She fell to her knees and began to cry out; curling into a little ball.

"You made her cry! You fucking made her _cry_!" Len growled as he stomped towards Justin.

"H-hey man, we were j-just playing! I-I didn't mean-."

Len kicked Justin in the balls, causing him to fall to his knees.

"You sick _fuck_." Len raised his gun up to Justin's forhead.

"Len?" Kiwi looked up as Len pulled the trigger; freezing the poor man.

Kiwi gasped as Len pulled his hand back and shot it forward.

"NO!" Kiwi cried. But it was too late. Len had slammed his hand into Justin; killing him. Blood went everywhere-mostly on Kiwi-and the ice peices flew onto the dirty ground.

"You killed him." Kiwi said softly. Tears began to form, and she pulled her hands up to her face.

"Y-you k-illed him." She repeasted sas she covered his face.

"You killed him."

Len dropped down and wrapped his arms around Kiwi. This was thr first time She had ever seen them kill...

"I'm sorry, Katalina." He said softly.

"I'm so sorry."


	15. Real Rogue

****

**__**

**_This ones kinda boring, but I wanna get some in before...well..._**

* * *

**~Real Rogue~**

Kiwi wasn't the same after that. She didn't wear a skirt anymore. Gambi gave her a pair of Capri's, and a blue and black t-shirt (The sleeves were black the rest of the shirt was blue), she put on her goggles that Roy gave her, and decided to wear black boots. She begged the Rogues to teach her everything about fighting and how to use there weapons. Although the others didn't want to teach her until she was really ready, Sam Scudder decided to teach her how to use the mirrors properly.

"I can trap people inside the mirror?" Kiwi blinked.

"Yup, it's pretty easy, all you have to do if is have that person face you completely and you can switch places with a blink of an eye. Either that or you can reach out and grab them and yank them in."

Kiwi's eyes sparkled. "Really! That's so cool!"

With Roy, he taught her how to use his Prisma Ray Goggles.

"Remember, the red make people angry. The Blue can trap people and-."

"What does the purple do?" Kiwi asked as she took off the goggles and looked up at Roy.

"They make someone very happy." Roy smiled.

"Cool." She giggled.

Digger taught her how to properly throw a boomerang; which in practice round ended up with her having a black eye and a couple cuts and bruises-and learn how to intimidate people. As practice, Digger took her to a park.

"You look ugly." A boy said to her.

Kiwi turned around and punched the boy in the nose. "Now who's ugly?"

The boy got up and cried to his mommy. Yup, she was slowly but surely turning into a Rogue. A real one…


	16. Dyed Hair

**How did Kiwi get her hair? Well, let's find out!**

* * *

**~Dyed Hair~**

"NO." Len said sternly.

"Please! It'll look _so _cute on her!" Lisa begged as she held her hands together.

"I said no, Lisa."

"Oh, why not!"

"She's only five."

"Your point?"

Len turned to his little sister and growled. She pouted and put a hand on her hip. "Oh, come on. You act like it's gonna kill her."

"It might. With all those damn chemicals."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "You're _such_ a stick in the mud, Lenny! Come on. It'll look too cute."

"Lisa, I swear, if you die Kiwi's hair blue-."

"You'll do what?" She challenged.

"You won't be a Rogue anymore."

"That's not your decision!" She perked as she went skipping away.

"LISA!"

An hour later…

"LENNY!" Kiwi cried as she ran through the house. "Look what Lisa did to my hair!"

Len quickly turned the little girl. The once shimmering red hair was now replaced with an electric blue- the same color as Len's parka. He glared at the bright color. Then shot his head up at Lisa, who was hiding behind the wall.

"She looks cute, Len!" Lisa reasoned.

"She's looks like a fuckin' bright blueberry! Die it back! Now!"

"But, Len!" Kiwi whined as she looked up at him. "I like it."

"Seriously?"

"What's with all the-Holy Jesus!" James shouted as he entered the room. "oh, my…what the hell did you do to Kiwi!" He pointed at Lisa.

"She's cute!"

"She looks like-."

"But I like it!" Kiwi shouted. "And I'm keeping it!" She then turned and stomped off.

"Did she just give us attitude?" Len turned to James.

"She hangs around your sister. What do you expect?" James shrugged.


	17. Damn Jesse

**Lol, another funnie one xD**

* * *

**~Damn, Jesse...~**

"Let me try this note." Kiwi begged as she held the flute in her hands.

Mark looked down at the little girl. "Why?"

"Because Piper taught me how to put people to sleep with my little flute that he made for me." She held up the small metal instrument. "I just wanna see if it works. Please, Mark! Pretty please! I promise all I'm gonna do is put you to sleep!"

Mark cocked a brow. "_Only _put me to sleep?"

"Only to sleep." Kiwi confirmed.

"Alrighty then." Mark nodded as he sat down on the love seat.

Kiwi took a deep breath, then placed her lips on the mouth piece of the flute and began to play. Mark noticed that she played the notes backwards, which caused an odd sound to float around the room. Mark laid back against the love seat. Yes, the sound was odd-but comforting. It felt as if his ears were being gently covered and the sides of his temples were being massaged. He sighed and looked down at the little girl he some-what claimed his daughter and smiled. She had her eyes closed and her fingers flying over the wholes of the flute. He felt…relaxed and contempt; as if nothing could bother him. Finally, the soothing sound had put him to sleep.

He fell into a beautiful sleep. Feeling relaxed and-

His hand suddenly felt wet, and in between his legs. Mark opened his eyes to see James dipping his hand in water…AGAIN!

"JAMES!"


	18. Girl Time

**Short and Sweet :)**

* * *

**~Girl Time~**

"What about that one?" Lisa asked as she pointed at the short boy with blue eyes.

"Nope."

"Or that one?" A blonde boy.

"No."

"Or that one?" A Mexican boy.

"No."

"What type of boy do you like, Kiwi?" Lisa asked.

"I don't like boys. They're douches. Well, except Len and the gang. But other then that, I don't like boys." Kiwi shook her head. "Len said they think with their "other" head. I still don't know what that means, and James won't tell me till I'm "ready"."

Lisa looked down at the little girl in shock. She was gonna punch Len in the throat for saying that to a five year old girl. "Do you know what it means, Lisa?"

"Nope." Lisa lied as she turned back to the play ground. "You need a boyfriend."

"No I don't, Aunty. I'm five."

"So? You need a man like my Chilliblaine." Lisa smirked.

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "I don't like him, he gives me the creeps."

Lisa scoffed. "You're only saying that because you don't have a boyfriend."

"I don't need a boyfriend, Lisa. I'm happy. I have a loving family and a loving aunty."

Lisa smiled. "I love you, Kiwi."

"I love you, too, Lisa."


	19. Spending Time With Barry Allen

**I want Kiwi to be close with Barry...Idk why. I think i'd be cute :)**

* * *

**~Spending Time With Barry Allen~**

"Mr. Allen, how come when you see me on the street you buy me Ice Cream?" Kiwi asked as she walked next to him in the park.

Barry shrugged. "I don't really know. Maybe it has something to do with your name."

"It's nice of you to do this instead of take me to jail."

"You're too young for jail." Barry stated.

"You're really nice, Mr. Allen."

"Call me Barry."

"That reminds me of fruit. Like, raspberry."

"Wally said the same thing."

"Wally doesn't like me very much."

"Wally doesn't like bad people very much."

"Am I a bad person?"

Barry looked down at Kiwi, her blue eyes pleading. "Not in the least."

She smiled. "Are you married, Barry?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"What's your wife's name?"

"Iris."

"Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful."

"Is she nice?"

He chuckled. "When she wants to be."

"Can I meet her?"

"Maybe one day."

Kiwi licked her ice cream and looked back up at Barry. "Hey, Barry."

"Yes?"

"You know Batman, right?"

"Of course."

"Is he creepy like everyone says?"

"Only on certain occasions."

"Can I meet _him_?"

"If he wants to meet you."

"Barry,"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like me as a person?"

Barry smiled. "Yes, Kiwi. I like you a lot."


	20. Not Always Made Of Glass

**This ones sad, but I couldn't help but put this one in, since most of the Rogues died anyway. I'll throw those in Later though...But for now, Kiwi's reaction...**

* * *

**~Not Always Made Of Glass~**

"I…I don't understand." Kiwi shook her head.

"Kiwi, Sam's dead." James said sadly.

"The Mirror Master?" She cocked a brow.

"Yes, He was killed."

Kiwi's eyes began to water at the news. "No, no. Sam can't be dead. He's alive! He's alive! Sam Scudder is alive!"

"Kiwi, sweetheart." Lisa bent down and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry but…he's dead."

"But Sam's the _Mirror _Master! He's supposed to be able to break in glass! I've seen it!" He's not dead!"

"Kiwi, I'm sorry. But Sam's not always made of glass." Lisa looked at him. "He's no coming back."

Kiwi busted out in tears; knowing that one of her family members were gone.


	21. Her Saviors

**This ones a little forshadowing...tha last sentence anyway. Don't know what I mean, you'll see soon enough. (Evil Laughter). P.S. LACES ROCKS!**

* * *

**~Her Saviors~**

She would cry in the middle of the night sometimes. But Kiwi would try her best not to cry to loud. But they knew. When they heard her silently whimper in the middle of the night, they knew she had a nightmare. Kiwi would have dreams about the man who tried to rape her or have dreams about the ones she loved dying. So, whenever they heard her crying, (sometimes) Len and Mark came in to pat her back, hug her, and then send back to bed. She didn't like that too much. She liked it when James or Hartley came into her room to help her forget about the nightmares. Sometimes, James would put on a little puppet show and make the puppets do funny things that would make Kiwi giggle of laugh. And when Hartley came into the room, he would sometimes play a little tune for her to drift off to. Sometimes, they'd both come into the room and start to put on a little show; complete with puppets and music. Now, the two didn't mind. They actually enjoyed staying up and making her laugh and smile and go off to sleep. When she WOULD go off to sleep, (if James was in the room) he'd kiss her on the forehead. If Hartley was in the room, HE'D kiss her on the forehead. And when they were both in the room, they'd tuck her in and both kiss her on the forehead.

As Hartley and James walked out the room, James stopped looked back and smiled at the little girl in her bed; sleeping soundly.

"What are you thinking?" Hartley asked.

James chuckled. "Just thinking, one of these days, this girl's gonna be the death of me."


	22. Creating A Monster

**I have the story a little mixed up here. Most of it's true, it's just, I have the order wrong...I think...**

* * *

**~Creating A Monster~**

A couple of years have passed and Kiwi had gotten a little more mature, her innocents was almost as nonexistent as Sam Scudder's life. After he died, she had taken on the role of Mirror Missy; in memory of Sam. When the group went to rob the place, she would trap the guards in the mirrors and leave them in there until the robbery was over. And then…Barry Allen died. Of course, Kiwi attended the funeral and even met Barry's wife, the two became good friends as Kiwi told Iris the nice things Barry had said about Iris. Soon, Len was arrested along with Lisa and when the two got out, they reformed; much to the other Rogues chagrin. But Kiwi was with them; she was always with them. Starting the Golden Snowball Recoveries foundation; a place where they would recover your lost or stolen items, or your money back. Even Piper turned over a new leaf and even came out of the closet when the new Flash (Wally West) befriended him. Kiwi and Wally were close as well, though he admitted to her that he had no trust in her. She understood and-frankly-didn't care. Now, she was sitting with said Gay Man in the outside of coffee shop. His out grown hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his clothes screamed GAY MAN!

He sighed, "I mean, being on the Rogues was _fun, _Kiwi. I kind of enjoyed it."

"Kind of?" Kiwi cocked a brow. "Look, I'm like-what-ten now? And I'm pretty sure being in the Rogues was one of the best things that happened to me."

"Yeah, but now you're reformed and working for Len now. You're a 'good girl'." Hartley smirked.

Kiwi laughed and sipped at her hot chocolate. "Just because I'm working with Len, doesn't mean I stopped crime."

Hartley's eyes widened. "What?"

"I robbed a bank last week, no one saw a things; I still have the Flash's powers. So the security cameras were too slow to pick up on me. I was in and out in three seconds." She smiled deviously.

"Kiwi, no. We don't want this from you." Hartley shook his head. "We turned over because we saw how your reaction was when Len and Lisa were sent to jail. You were crushed and scared because you were afraid the same thing was going to happen to you. So we changed, for you."

Kiwi shook her head. "I don't care about all that, Hartley. If I get sent to jail, I can get out. I'm _not _going to be good. I'll _act _like it. But I won't actually _be _it. I'm not a good girl but I'm not a bad girl either. Let anyone try to arested me, I'll rip them apart. I'm not changing for anybody. Not even Len."

It was from that day that Hartley realized, they were slowly but surely creating a monster…


	23. Another One Down

**Sad one...oh! And Impulse will be joining soon! SOON!**

* * *

**~Another One Down~**

With a new Mirror Master in tow (Evan McCulloch), the Rogues were back, well, not all of them. Kiwi had taken the name Mokking Byrd and Lisa…When Len found out the news; it wasn't something he had been too happy to hear. No one would be. When he found out, he went of a rampage. Getting drunk and beating the shit out of people that tried to take his booze away. He didn't want to believe it, but it was true. And Kiwi...

Len looked down, he couldn't imagine her reaction. How she would feel when she found out the news. He didn't want to tell her; but who else was gonna give her the news? She was sitting on the floor trying to fix the Cold gun when he walked up to her. She smiled when she saw him, but frowned when she saw what a mess he looked like.

"Len?" Kiwi asked as she got up. "What's wrong?"

Len walked over to her and hugged her. "Kiwi…Something bad has happened-."

"What?" She pulled back as soon as he said that, her eyes filled with worry.

"Kiwi…Lisa's dead."

It was like a bomb. As if Len cut the wrong wire and set her off. The first thing she did was throw the Cold Gun across the room and scream. She shoved Len back and flipped a nearby table. Kiwi grabbed her mallet and slammed it against everything. The T.V., the refrigerator, the tables, the book cases, everything. She had lost it.

"What the he-." James started, but Len held him back. James saw the look in Len's eyes and he knew. He had told Kiwi about Lisa's death. The other Rogues ran in; watching the little girl run ramped around the Safehouse.

They let her. She had to let it all out. Because Lisa was the closest thing to a mom that Kiwi ever had…


	24. To Gotham We Go

**~To Gotham We Go~**

Mokking Byrd. That was the name she went by for three years. She changed her outfit as well; Purple contacts to conceal her energy better, Her outfit had consisted of a Superman/Batman shirt that was blue and had forearm length black sleeves. In the blue part of the shirt-on my chest-had the Batman symbol with the Superman insignia in it. On her arms were the Wonder Woman cuffs and on her finger was a fake Green Lantern ring, and a pink and peach mallet (thanks to the Trickster). Plus, the black fingerless gloves. She wore short shorts and red and yellow skates in honor of Barry Allen. But the one thing she wanted to complete her outfit was a Batman utility belt. Not a fake one-no. A _real _one. And she was going to get it. She she told Len that she would be and then left for Gotham City. Now, Kiwi had heard horrible things about Gotham and was pretty scared to go there. But she wanted a Utility belt from Batman so bad, that she didn't even care about anything else.

When Kiwi arrived at Gotham, it was dark, which was normally when Batman would be out. She she ran around town, looking for trouble.

"Hey, young lady," A cop. Oh Joy. "What are you doing around town this late at night? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Shouldn't you be eating doughnuts or something?" Kiwi countered as she cocked a brow.

"Young Lady, that was disrespectful. You _will _apologize this instant."

Perfect. She smirked deviously and cracked her knuckles. "I love how adults think they can _control _kids. I'm not like that. I don't take orders from anybody. Not even a shtty little cop."

"Excuse-." But before the cop finished, Kiwi had punched him in the stomach, then, when his head was low enough, grabbed it and rammed his head agaisnt her knee. He fell to the floor; unconsious. Kiwi quickly looked around. No Batman.

"Son of a-."

"Hey," Said a dark voice. In the alleyway was said man. A smirk played on Kiwi's lips as she looked up at the Dark Night. "Why did you do that?"

"So you could come." She smiled brightly at him. "I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

"For this." In the blink of an eye, Kiwi had her bear hand on his chest and her eyes looking into his.

Batman quickly jumped back and placed his hand on his stomach, thinking that she must have done something. She laughed. _Hard_.

"Batman is-" She stopped laughing and whispered it loud enough for Bruce to hear, "-Bruce Wayne?"

His eyes widened.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kiwi cocked a brow.

"Who are you, and how did you know that?"

Kiwi raised her bare palm. "When ever my palm is bare and I touch someone, then I can copy everything they know into my brain. Even their powers. They don't call me Mokking Byrd for nothing." She said proudly.

"Mokking Byrd, that's Flash's teritory. What are you doing here?"

"For that." Kiwi pointed at his Bat-utility belt.

"What?" He asked as he looked down.

"You utility belt. Give it."

"No."

"Well, you know, I could get _a lot _of money from telling certain tabloids about who Batman really is."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Bruce stared at her for a little bit before realizing that she was completely and utterly serious. He sighed and undid the utility belt. He tossed it over to her. She picked it pu and wrapped it around herself.

"For the record, I was kidding. I wouldn't have done that. I like to keep things even when I find out someone's identity. My real name's Katalina. But everyone calls me Kiwi. So you can call me that next time we meet, 'K? Bye!" And with that she jogged off; not having the speedsters powers anymore due to the fact that she now had Batman's abilty to fight like a fucking Kung-fu master.

Batman was now dumbfounded...He had been tricked by a little girl.


	25. So Impulsive

**~So Impulsive~**

* * *

******Character is the impulse reined down into steady continuance.**

**-Charles Parkhurts**

* * *

"Bart, put down the camera." Kiwi growled as looked away from the camera. Two weeks. Two weeks of Bart being in Central City and the two had been close friends. He was from the future; the 31st Century to be exact, and Wally needed Bart to be destracted for some time. Wally was irritated that Bart was too impulsive and barely paid attention to a thing Wally said. So he hunted Kiwi down; found her attacking a Ice Cream stand (for not giving her the Ice Cream she asked for when she gave the man her money), captured her and took her to Bart instead of jail-calling it a "Free Get Out Of Jail" Card-and telling her that he needed for Bart to have a friend. Kiwi denied at first, saying that she didn't want friends, but after thinking about it, being around five men that weren't her age made her feel somewhat isolated from everything else. So she became friends with Bart, thinking it would only last for a little while. But instead, the two shared a deep bond. They became best friends fast and Kiwi loved going over to spend time with Bart.

"Oh, come on, Kiwi! It's my last day here. I wanna remember it!" Bart whined.

"You have photographic memory, Bart. I'm _pretty _sure you're going to remember this." Kiwi nodded as she sat down on Wally's couch. (Wally didn't like the fact that she's been getting more and more comfortable around his house with Bart around).

"But, I wanted to give you something. You know, for being real cool and actually being my friend." Bart raised the camera up.

"You're really going to record this?"

"Yeah-well, I think it's recording. The red light means it's blinking, right?"

Kiwi giggled and shook her head. "Yes, Bart."

"Okay good. So look at the camera."

"I'm not decent."

"That's a lie." Bart scoffed. "You look _way _more then decent."

Kiwi turned to the camera and laughed. "Aww, you think I'm pretty."

Bart blushed. "Maybe."

Kiwi giggled again, she'd been doing that alot lately since she'd been with Bart. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was clearly carved out of wood in the shape of the Flash's lightning bolt symbol. But the colors were different; the bolt was blue, the inside was black, and the outline was blue as well. He held up the chain that held the charm up into the camera. "I made this for you. As a going away present. Well, for you."

A smile broke out on Kiwi. "Oh Bart!" She jumped up and hugged him. "You're the best!"

Bart smiled warmly; placed the Camera on the table to show the perfect view of her hugging him and hugged her back. "You're pretty awesome, too, Kiwi."


	26. What The Hell?

**Omgzz, I knows it's been long but I finally came up with something! Go me!****All my life I've been good, but now, all I'm thinking, What the hell?-Avril Lavinge**

* * *

**~What the Hell?~**

Kiwi slammed her mallet on the police officer's arm; breaking every bone in it. The officer screamed. The other officers ran towards her and pulled out their guns. Kiwi smirked and used the Tactical Telekinesis that she had copied from Superboy(Bart had been stupid enough to introduce her to her Young Justice Crew) and caused the guards' guns to blow up in their hands. The one thing she loved about copying people's powers: when she gets them, they enhance. Unfortunately, there _were _some drawbacks-She couldn't fly with Superboy's powers-but she didn't mind them. More officers came into the bank. She smirked; Kiwi wasn't here to rob the bank. She was here to make the people in it scream. Being around The Rogues long enough has made the sounds of people screaming, crying, or begging for mercy seem to smile and laugh with joy. She had gotten over her fear of shedding blood and-in fact-loved doing it. Seeing the blood splatter across the ground and peoples' eyes widen in fear of her; showing that they were indeed scared of her made her feel powerful.

Kiwi came to hurt people. She was tired of people seeing her as the cute little five-year-old who distracted the Flash while the Rogues got away. She wanted to make a name for herself and prove-not only to the Rogues and The Flash-but to the people of the Twin Cities: She wasn't to be taken Lightly anymore. Kiwi wasn't a good girl. But she wasn't a bad girl either. That's why when she knocked out all the guards, she shoved everyone outside and used her heat vision to blow the place up. She was making damn sure that they knew it was her, too; using her heat vision to carve her name into one of the guards heads (but not too much; she didn't want to kill him). She left her mark: Mokking Byrd.

Kiwi wasn't going to be in the Rogues' shadow anymore. She was going to be standing with them. Or better yet, in front of them. But not now. Now, she wanted to have fun terrorizing people.


	27. Nightmare

**Haven't written for this story in a while! Update time!**

* * *

**~Nightmare~**

Kiwi gasped awake and jumped out from her bed; grabbing her childhood toy and running out of her room. God how she hated nightmares. Even now that she was older, she still hated them and sometimes cried if they were _that _bad. But tonight was different. Tonight, she saw someone rip out Len's heart and slice his head clean off his shoulder while Kiwi was chained to the floor and watched. Kiwi had never been that scared in her life. She ran towards his door and silently opened it up, tip toeing into his room.

"Len?" She whispered; gripping her stuffed animal tight in her hands. "Leeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

"What?" He whispered as he opened his eyes slowly.

"I had a nightmare."

"So?"

"So, it _really _scared me."

"Okay?"

"So can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

"What?" That woke him up. "Aren't you a little too old to be scared by a damn nightmare?"

"But it was horrible."

"How so?"

"Because you died." She whispered.

Len sighed. He grabbed the covers and pulled them down. Kiwi smiled and jumped in; grabbing the covers and throwing them over herself and snuggling towards Len. "I got scared. Really bad."

"I know." He wrapped and arm around her. "I'm not goin' anywhere. I promise."


	28. Powers

**Writer's Block will Fuck you :(**

* * *

**~Powers~**

"I don't like my powers." Kiwi said suddenly as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

Len and Mark turned from the T.V. and looked down at the girl that sat between them. Len muted the T.V. "What?"

"I don't like my powers." Kiwi repeated.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"Because," Kiwi started. "W-when I touch someone, I can't only copy their powers and Info, but I can also see what they've been through-I can see _everything _they've experienced. And…I don't like it. I saw Batman…His parents, they were _murdered _right in front of his face."

Mark and Len exchanged glances, then looked back down at Kiwi.

"And the nightmares I have, are what all the pain and suffering certain people go through."

"Can't you turn off your powers?" Len asked.

"If I could, I wouldn't be wearing these gloves all the time." Kiwi looked down and the fingerless gloves that covered her palm. "I don't like these powers."

Len wrapped an arm around her. "Kiwi, I'll be honest. I don't know what the hell to say to that to make you feel better. But, all I can say is that we're here for you."

"Gee, Len. You know how to pick someone off there feet." Mark rolled his eyes. "Those with the greatest awareness have the greatest nightmares."

"Mark Twain?" Kiwi cocked a brow.

"Yup." Mark said with a smiled as he placed a hand on her head.

"I love you guys." She giggled.

"We love you, too Kiwi."


	29. Constant Speed

**Yay! Inertia has made his apperance!**

* * *

**The Difference between Average speed and Instantaneous Speed is the Average speed averaged over a span of time. Usually the total distance covered divided by the total time span. Instantaneous speed would be the speed any given instant within that span of time, measured with a real time speedometer.**

* * *

_**Walking alone tonight 'cause I've only got room for two**_  
_**Me and my burdened black heart, it's all we know how to do**_  
_**Yet I look for a bigger bang than the kind I continually see**_  
_**Sick of all this inertia I want you to mend me**_  
_**Lover, can you help me?**_  
_**I'm a child lost in the woods**_  
_**A black heart pollutes me and I think**_  
_**You're a mountain that I'd like to climb**_  
_**Not to conquer but to share in the view~ Black Heart Inertia, Incubus**_

* * *

He sat on the rooftop; contemplating. No one ever loved him. He never knew what love was. What love felt like. He wanted to, though. He wanted to experience it. Just once. Max seemed to show a lot of love for him, but he knew Max only really loved Bart. He Knew Max would never love him; no one would ever love him. He looked down at Craydl-who was currently in a bottle-maybe Craydl loved him. Craydl was his only friend. At least, that's what he thought. He lowered his head, letting the dyed brown locks fall into his face. Craydl looked up at him with his big pleading eyes.

"Boss?" he asked.

Thaddeus Thawne-or Inertia-bit his lip as he blinked back...tears? That's what they were called, right? When you were extremely sad you cried. Thad automatically saw it as sign of weakness and pulled his head up, making the tears slowly subside back into his eyes. When the tears disappeared, he looked down and stared at his only friend; gripping the small bottle.

"Whoa!" Thad suddenly heard. He jumped and almost dropped

Craydl off the ledge he was currently sitting on. "Bart, you changed your outfit?"

Thad turned around; furious that someone called him Bart. He was about to lash out at the person, but stopped when he saw who the person was. It was a little girl about his age, her hair dyed an electric blue color with purple goggles resting a top her head, a dark red tank top, and a long black skirt that was cut open on the side, letting her leg poke out of the skirt, black and red combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. Her eyes were a shimmering blue that stared at him with great confusion.

"I-I'm not Bart." Thad stuttered.

"Yeah you are. You look like him, you somewhat sound like him, and you have the same hair as him." she pointed at his wild brow hair.

"I dyed it." Thad simply stated. "I'm actually blonde."

The girl was beautiful. She walked up to him and sat down next to him on the ledge. "Why'd you dye it?"

"Because I felt like it." He answered quietly.

"What? Are you trying to BE like Bart?" The girl pressed.

"I was." He confirmed.

"Why?"

Thad didn't answer. It would too complicated to explain. Plus, he didn't want to really talk to her. She tilted her head to one side and then smiled, "That's okay, you don't have to tell me. My name's Katalina Alonso. But you can call me Kiwi."

"Kiwi?" Thad asked.

"Yeah, it's a nickname." Kiwi shrugged. "What's yours?"

"I'm Inertia-Thaddeus Thawne."

Kiwi bursted out in laughter. Thad grimaced and blushed as he turned towards her, "What's so funny?"

"Your name's pretty funny. I'm sorry, it's just, you never hear a name like that too often." She giggled.

He turned away from her as her laughter died down. Kiwi then ran her hand through his locks. "Your hair is SO soft. Softer then Bart's that's for sure."

"Don't compare me to Bart."

"Why not? Are you like his brother or something?"

"His clone."

Silence. She didn't say anything; just pulled Her hand back and stare at him-bewildered. That did it. Now she was probably thinking horrible things about him. He loomed down, not wanting to face her. "A clone?" Kiwi asked.

Thad nodded.

"That's wicked."

Thad looked up, "What?"

"That's pretty awesome." She smiled her beautiful smile. "I think that's pretty cool anyway."

"It's not. I'm a clone of something I'll never be. I'm a fake. An imposter. A copy of the person that thinks he's better then me."

Kiwi cocked a brow, "What?" she giggled. "Bart doesn't think he's better then you. I don't think Bart has the AUTHORITY to think he's better then anyone." Kiwi shook her head, "You're your own person, Thad. So what if you're a clone. You were given a life, no one can tell you what you are or what you have to be. You have a life now. Live it."

"I-I can't do that. I have to follow orders." Thad said unsteadily.

"And those orders are?" Kiwi cocked a brow.

"Eliminate Bart Allen and take his place." Thad stated.

"You'll never succeed with that." Kiwi shook her head.

He growled at her, "Why not?"

"Because I won't let you." She shook her head.

"What are you to Bart?"

"I'm his best friend." Kiwi declared. "And I refuse to let my best friend get hurt or killed."

"Sounds like he's your ONLY friend." Thad rolled his eyes.

"And what's that?" She pointed at the bottle of green goo that was in Thad's hand. The eyes looked at her.

Thad quickly put the bottle away from her view, "That's Craydl. And yes, he's my friend."

"Yes boss!" Craydl shouted.

"You're ONLY friend?" She asked.

"Yes." He lowered the bottle.

Kiwi smiled and held out, "I'll be your friend, too, Thad."

"I don't want your friendship." Thad growled as he scooted away from her. "You're friends with Bart."

Kiwi rolled her eyes, "So? I can be your friend, too. Besides, I think you're pretty cool with the whole clone thing."

He glared at her, "I don't need your friendship."

"Don't be like that, Boss." Craydl said from his little bottle.

"Yeah, don't be like that, Thad." She shook her protruding hand.

"Shut up, Craydl." Thad growled, slightly shaking the bottle.

"Thad, come on." Kiwi's smile was beautiful as she stared at him with her glorious sapphire eyes.

Thad couldn't deny her. No, he couldn't. She was beautiful. She didn't reject him when he told her his mission. And she didn't seem to think of him as he saw himself: a copy. She saw him as a person. And he felt something tight in his stomach. What was that? It shot right up to his heart. Was that a pain? No, he would have toppled over in pain. Then what was it? It felt like a mixture of anxiousness, happiness, and nervousness. What was this feeling? He looked from her hand to her face, and the feeling shot up again. He only had slightly felt this way when Max Mercury said he love him, and Thad had felt a tinge of that emotion as well, for a split second. Was that love he was feeling? For Kiwi? The girl was truly beautiful, and he had heard of the term "Love at First Sight". But didn't know what that meant, not until now. He looked down at her hand and took it. His fingers brushed up against hers, and they were extremely soft. He wanted to feel her hand.

But it was covered by the fingerless gloves. He wanted to feel-to hold it. She shook his hand, then pulled away, their fingers brushed once more. And Thad wanted to see if the rest of her body felt as soft as her fingers.

Kiwi smiled, "Here Thad, let's make a deal." she completely turned towards him, bringing her leg up on the ledge, "Let's meet here once a week on this exact rooftop."

"Once a week?" Thad seemed a bit unsure."

"Yeah1!" She said cheerfully.

"I don't know..."

"Oh, come on! And you can even bring Craydl!"

"Yay!" Craydl said from his jar.

"Once a week." Thad said. "Wednesday."

"Wednesday." Kiwi smiled. "I'll be waiting."


	30. Spending Time

**~Spending Time~**

"You mad?" James asked as he came from the kitchen to the living room. Kiwi was on his couch in James private apartment with her arms folded. "I don't know, do you _think_ I'm mad?"

"Sort of." James shrugged. "But you shouldn't be _that _mad."

"You're working for the F.B.I, James. Of course I'm mad."

"Is that why you're here?"

"I'm here because I never get to spend time with you anymore."

James smiled. "What movie did you pick out?"

"Half Baked."

"What is up with you and that movie?"

Kiwi piped up. "That movie is _amazing!_ When Thurgood goes to the AA meeting and they yell at him saying that Marijuana was not a drug! Oh, man that was funny!"

James stared at her in fear. "What?"

"Just put in the movie!" Kiwi shouted.

James got up; stuffing the bowl in Kiwi's arms and went to put the movie in the DVD player. By the end of the movie, Kiwi and James couldn't stop laughing. James looked and Kiwi and hugged her.

"I like spending time with you." He said with a smile.

Kiwi hugged him back. "I love spending time with you, too, James."

Kiwi loved when James and Kiwi had a little moment…

And then James Farted…


	31. Cat Fight

**~Cat Fight~**

"Impulse! Look out!" Kiwi shouted as she tackled Bart to the floor. Bullets flew by her head as they slid under the table. Unfortunately, Kiwi had come to visit the Young Justice crew only to find that they were being under attack by a pity gang who wanted to use their hide out as their own.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Wonder Girl shouted as she used her cuffs to block the bullets.

"Helping!" Kiwi summersalted towards her; pulling her glove off and slapping her hand on Cassie's shoulder. She hopped down and grabbed her mallet from behind her; swinging it around and slamming it into one of the thugs who had a gun trained on her.

"We didn't ask for your help." Robin called as he threw some bat-a-rangs.

"You didn't need to." Kiwi skated towards him, then jumped up at the last minute; flying over him for a second, then landing down and slamming her mallet into the torso of a hud who was about to shoot Robin.

"Come on, guys." Impulse called as he ran past most of the thugs; knocking them out in the proccess. "Just let her help without any problems."

"She _is _the problem, Impulse." Cassie growled.

"Hey, I'm fine with her here." Superboy stated as he rounded up most of the thugs that were knocked out. He then flew over to Kiwi. "You can stay _as long _as you want."

Kiwi brought her fist back; elbowing him in the face. His head jolted backwards. "Oops." Kiwi said nonchalantly as she punched the other thug in the face.

Cassie had enough of Kiwi. She didn't like her, no matter _what _Bart says about her. She's a criminal. And none of the heroes ever put her in jail for some odd reson! But Cassie wasn't going to let it slide anymore! She was going to put Kiwi in her place. Just as Kiwi knocked out the last thug, Cassie leaped forward and successfully punched Kiwi in the face. She stumbled backwards.

"Cass! What are you doing!" Bart shouted.

"Taking out the trash!" Cassie answered as she motioned to punch Kiwi in the face again. But Kiwi was able to retaliate faster and ducked under Cassie's punch; landing a blow at Cassie's stomach. She stumbled back this time. And then the fight broke out. they tackled each other, bit, punched, pulled hair, yelled bad words at each other, until Kiwi had enough and played dirty. As she punched Cassie in the face; she brought her elbow back, slaming it into Cassie's nose and breaking it.

Cassie fell to the floor; holding her bleeding nose. Her friends ran to her.

"Next time you want to fight," Kiwi said as she patted Bart's head when walking by, "Actually _try_ to fight."


	32. Hamburger

**Ah, I've grown to love Kiwi so much. I think she's pretty bad ass to say the least. But Kiwi from this earth and Kiwi from Earth-16 (my other stories have her in there) are two totally different Kiwi's. I just wanted to get that through :)**

* * *

**~Hamburger~**

Thaddues quickly turned around as he saw Kiwi climb up on the roof. It was Wednesday, and Kiwi and Thad had been meeting up on the roof for two months now. Of course, It was hard for Thad to do it because he had to sneak away from President Thawne and get to the portal without Craydl ratting on him or following him. He liked seeing Kiwi dressed in her civvies, but he never really saw her in her outfit. She always saw Thad in _his _outift, but he never saw hers as Mokking Byrd. Well…not until today. She smiled and pulled her goggles up.

"Hiya, Thad." She waved.

"You're late." He crossed his arms.

"Well so-rry!" Kiwi skated over to him. "I was busy." She held out a small bag.

"What's that?" Thad poked it.

"Our lunch. Duh." She sat down and opened it up. "You like hamburgers?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, that's right. You're from the future, you don't eat the stuff we do here." She pulled out a hamburger wrapped in the tin foil paper. "Try one. I bet you'll _love _it."

"I take off the paper, right?"

"Duh."

He scowled at her and ripped off the paper. Kiwi reached in and pulled out a could napkin and set them on the rooftop, she then placed a large cup of fries and a drink on the rooftop as well. Thad took off his mask examined the hamburger closely. He looked up to see Kiwi staring at him in awe. "What?"

She quickly blinked and looked away. "Nothing…it's just…I've never seen you with your mask off." She blushed and tucked strands of hair behind her ear.

"Should I put it back on?"

"N-no." Kiwi said quickly. "I-I like it."

Thad cocked a brow and went back to examining his hamburger.

"Thad, it's not gonna bite. Just eat it." Kiwi said as she took a bit of hers.

Thad opened his mouth and took a bite. He gave a small smile to the food.

"Good right?"

"Delicious."


	33. Protective

**For Laces, Yes there _will _be romace between Inertia and Kiwi :) **

* * *

**~Protective~**

"I met someone." Kiwi said softly.

Mark quickly turned to her. "What?"

"I met someone." She repeated.

"Who? Is it a guy?"

"No, Mark, it's a girl." She rolled her eyes.

"What's his name?" His eyes began to light up; the electricity sparking from the corners of his eyes.

Kiwi cocked her brow at him. "I _know _you're not getting all defensive."

"Len! Kiwi said she met a guy!" Mick suddenly shouted from the kitchen.

"What!" Len came from the bathroom; the towel wrapped around his torso. "A guy? What's his name?"

"You guys are overreacting." Kiwi said with a smile. "He's a regular guy…sorta."

"Sorta? Who is he?" Mick cocked a brow as he walked around to the couch.

"He's a kid that's my age…I think. His name's Thad."

"Are you _with _him?" Len growled.

"No…" She mumbled. "Not yet."

"What?" Mick asked.

"Did she just say not yet?" Mark's eyes lit up even more.

"I think she _did _say that." Len's voice was dangerous.

"Look, I'm thirteen; I think I can have a boyfriend right about now." Kiwi stood up.

"You're thirteen. You don't _get _to have a boyfriend till you're fifty." Len pointed at her as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Fifty!"

"That sounds appropriate." Mark agreed as he turned his attention to the T.V.

"Fifty." Mick nodded.

"Fifty! No way!"

"Fine." Len said as he came out the bathroom fully clothed. "Sixty."

"You guys are butt heads." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Len sat down next to her on the couch. "Look, Kiwi, we've raised you since you were a little girl."

Kiwi looked at him. "That's it?"

"What?"

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Well, what do you want? You want a long ass speech about how much we care about you?"

"That would be nice, Len, yes."

"We care about you." Mark stated. "All of us."

"And we _will _be _very _protective of you." Mick stated as he sat in the love seat.

"Now, why don't you tell us about this…_guy _you met?" Len looked at her.


	34. 31st Century pt1

**~31st Century pt.1~**

"Where were you?" Thad couldn't help but asking as she saw Kiwi climb onto the roof. She was out of breath and looked like she had been attacked by a hoard of animals.

She smiled and fell ontop of the roof. "I...was able...to shove the Titans to...hell."

"You did what?"

"I found a portal opener that had a demon in it. It said that it would kill me if I didn't find any sutable people to take to hell with them. So I went to the Titans and the demond took them instead of me."

"That's evil." Thad smiled.

"Hey, shit happens." She shrugged and got up. She looked at his face. "Thad, is that a bruise around your eye?"

"No." He looked away. But Kiwi was a persistant girl, Thad should have known that by now. She grabed the bottom of his chin and turned his face towards her.

"It _is _a bruise. What happened to _you_?"

"Nothing." He slapped her hand away. "Just a little scuffle."

"With who?"

"Nobody."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Thad, what happened?"

He sighed and ploped down on the rooftop. "President Thawne."

"Who's that?"

"The President Of the United States of America."

"I _know that_." She rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about who _Thawne _is."

"He's my _father_...well, granfather. He created me."

"O-kay. And he did that bruise?" Kiwi reached forward and grabbed his mask. Before Thad could slap her hand away, she took it off and ran her soft fingers around the corners of the bruise.

He grabbed her hand. "Stop that."

"He hit you?"

"He always does." Thad turned away.

"Why?"

"Because I come here."

"He hits you because you come to this time frame?"

"Yes, I'm not supposed to leave the 31st century unless he tells me to."

Kiwi frowned, then piped up. "Take _me _to the 31st century!"

"What?"

"Take me! I wanna see what it's like!"

"I don't think that's a good ide-."

"Oh, come on, Thad! Please?"

Thad gave her a concerned look, then sighed; defeated. He slipped his mask back on and said, "Fine."

"Yay!" Kiwi jumped in the air. "Let's go!"


	35. 31st Century pt2

**~31st Century pt. 2~**

"Whoa!" Kiwi shouted as she fell out of the portal. As she got up, she looked around the area. "Where are we?" She asked as Thad walked through the portal.

"This is my birthplace."

"Birthplace? It's a la-oh, yeah, you're a clone." She said quickly as she looked away. "This place smells. Like, _really _bad."

"BOSS!" The two jumped as they looked to see Craydl slithering up to them in his gloppy state. "Where've you been? President Thawne is _mad!_ And you brought Kiwi! Oh no! This will _not _do!"

"Craydl, calm down. Thing are gonna be alright." Thad assured as he walked past him.

"_No_ it's _not! _Mr. Thawne has been looking for you for _hours_! Boss, ya gotta go and hide! Or something!"

"Calm down, Craydl." Kiwi said as she patted his gloopy head. "Thad's got th-."

"Inertia!" Kiwi and Craydl jumped as they heard the furious voice. A man stomped form the doorway of the lab towards Thad; who had an expressionless plastered on his face.

"Hello, President, how was your-?" Thawne brought his hand back and was prepared to slap Thad right across the face. Kiwi quickly used her speed and raced to grab his hand before it hit Thad's face.

"Whoa! What are you doing, man!" Kiwi shouted as she gripped her hand around his wrist.

"Who is this!" Thawne seemed more furious then ever.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Kiwi declared. "And I don't appreciate you slapping my boyfriend around like some cheap whore!"

Thawne ripped his arm away and swung at Kiwi; slapping her across the face. Kiwi stumbled back and eventually fell to the floor. Thad's eyes widened and he turned to glare at Thawne.

"What are you going to do, _Clone_? Absolutely _nothing_. Unless you wanna end up like her."

Thad growled and tightened his fist. Before he knew what he was doing. He swung his fist and punched Thawne right in the stomach. He fell back and gripped his stomach. Thad turned to help Kiwi up.

"Way ta go, Thaddy!" Kiwi cheered.

"Don't call me that." He turned to Thawne. "I'm _nobody's _pet. And I don't want to be addressed as one."

"I see how it is." Thawne growled as he got up. "You've picked _there _side now. Craydl, eliminate them."

Thad and Kiwi turned to Craydl; who had an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry 'bout this, boss." He then expanded himself into a large monster.

"Oh shit." Kiwi's eyes widened.

"Come on!" Thad grabbed her and began to run towards the exit. But President Thawne got up and blocked the exit way. Kiwi growled and jumped over Thad's shoulder; kicking Thawne right in the face. He fell back and Kiwi and Thad were able to escape.

"How do we get back home!" Kiwi asked as she turned a corner with Thad.

"We have to get back to that portal."

"With Craydl chasing us?"

"It's just Craydl. Knowing him, he's probably stopped chasing us." Thad stopped and looked back. Craydl was gone.

"See? I told you, this'll be easy-."

Suddenly the alarms went off; red lights flashing everywhere.

_Warning, two dangerous bodies have entered the vicinity and are armed. They are in sector three of building seven. Get to them and eliminate them immediately. _

Kiwi glared at Thad. "Yeah, easy my ass!"

"Well then stop bitching and start running!" Thad grabbed her arm and led to away. He noticed that her running was getting slower.

"Why the hell are you running so slow!"

"I don't know! My powers can't function in this time frame!" Kiwi cried. "It's like they're fading away!"

"Dammit! Who's powers did you copy?"

"The Flash's!"

"That's why. The further you are away from the person you copied your powers from the weaker your powers get. Were in the 31st century. _Extremely _far away from the Flash!"

"Ya don't say!"

Thad quickly grabbed her and pulled her onto his back, pulling her legs to wrap around the front of his torso. "Hang on!" He shouted as he suddenly broke out into speed.


	36. 31st Century pt3: The Conclusion

**Thanks All of you _so _much for your reviews :) This story made me a little sad thought because of the end! And My cousin (Sweetkiwi222), her profile picture is a picture of What Kiwi looks like in her civvies! It's actually pretty awesome and I'm pretty happy that she made that pic :D!**

* * *

**~31st Century pt. 3: The Conclusion~**

Thad ran as fast as he could; dodging bullets, attacking the gaurds, and trying his best to find an exit. With Kiwi on his back, it was kind of hard. She would scream that someone was comming and Thad would have to either jump over them or Kiwi would swing her mallet around and slam it against there torso. Kiwi would also try to encourage Thad to run faster; which annoyed him severly because-unlike Bart-he wasn't fully connected to the Speed Force. The alarms were blaring like hell and Thad could have sworn that his ear drumb had exploded.

"Thad!" Kiwi shouted. "Look!"

Thad looked up to see Craydl in front of them; his body turned into a giant monster form. Thad stopped; turned around and ran the other way. But that side was blocked, too. By other gaurds.

"Motherfucker." Kiwi mummbled as she took off her glove and touched Thad.

"Why the hell didn't you do that in the firs place?"

Kiwi smiled. "I wanted to ride on your back first."

Thad growled as she smacked him over the head and then jumped off of him. Craydl and the gaurds got closer and Kiwi bagan to vibrate. "Are you in contact with the Speed Force?"

"No entierly."

A smirk splayed on Kiwi's lips. "Grab my hand." Her eyes lit up a yellow color before Thad grabbed onto her arm and she zoomed off; crashing into the gaurds and racing back towards the lab. Lighting trailed after her, she waqs getting _faster _than _lightning _itself. The _Speed Force _couldn't even catch up to her. Finally at the lab, she stopped and quickly looked at Thad. "We need to get out of here, were's the portal?"

Thad turned around and saw that the portal was off. "Over there. I just need to go and-."

"INERTIA!" President Thawne broke through the door and pointed a gun at Thad. "Go through that portal and you're not coming back."

"I'm not going through the portal." Thad stated. "She is." He pointed at Kiwi.

"No she isn't." Thawne growled as he suddnely shifted his gun towards Kiwi and shot her. the bullet penetrated her shoulder. Kiwi's eyes were wide as she saw the blood splatter from her shoulder. She screamed; falling to the ground and holding her shoulder. Thad's eyes widened.

"You hurt her." Thad said softly.

"And I'm going to kill her, too." Thawne walked up to Kiwi and pointed his gun at her head.

"No," Thad whispered.

"What?"

"NO!" Thad zoomed across Thawne; snatching the gun and slamming it against the wall. It broke on impact. "You're not hurting her again!" He then zoomed towards Thawne and punched him in the face. Thawne fell back on his ass. "I don't care what happens to me, but don't you _dare _touch my _girlfriend_!"

Thawne smirked up at him. "Very well."

Thad looked back down at Kiwi; she was picking the bullet out of her wound as Thad came by and picked her up. "I'll be back later." Thad said as he walked into the portal.

When they got back to their location, Thad dropped Kiwi right on her ass.

"Ow! Thad, why'd ya-?"

"You sutpid Idiot!" Thad shouted.

Kiwi's eyes widened. "What?"

"When I get back home...God! No, I take it back, you're not the idiot, _I _am for agreeing to let you come back to my era!"

"Thad, I-." Kiwi got up and placd her hands on his shoulders.

"No," He shoved her back. "No, don't apologize. Just...don't be surprised when you come Wednesday and not see me here." He then turned and ran away...

Every Wednesday, Kiwi would still come, even thought he wouldn't show...


	37. Bloody Knuckles

**Short and sweet one. Kiwi never really spends time with Digger too much. **

* * *

**~Bloody Knuckles~**

"Ready?" Digger asked as he rubbed his knuckles.

"As I'll ever be." Kiwi smirked as she raised her first.

The two shot their fists forward; they smashed into each other harshly. Kiwi smirked as she saw Digger yank his hand back and cradle it. "What the bloody hell!"

Kiwi raised her hand and waved it. "I copied Wonder Girl's powers the other day. So I have superstrength now."

"Oy! That's cheatin'!" Digger accused as he pointed a finger at her.

She laughed. "You didn't say there were any rules in Bloody Knuckles!"

"That's still cheatin'!"

"Wanna Go again?" Kiwi offered.

"Hell no!"


	38. McCulloch

**~McCulloch~**

"Kiwi?" Mark asked as he looked around to see her sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Kiwi, what was that about?"

"I don't like him." Kiwi said as she hugged her knees. "He's not Sam Scudder."

"Of course not. But Evan's the new Mirror Master and you're gonna have to accept it."

"He's taking Sam's place." Kiwi mumbled.

"He's not taking Sam's place." Mark rolled his eyes as he sat down next to her. "Look, Evan might not be Sam, but you're going to have to get used to him. He's no-."

"He's a druggy."

"You don't know that." Mark cocked a brow.

"His eyes are always red, he's always rubbing his nose, and he's a bit twitchy."

"That's still no reason to attack him when you saw him in the Mirror Master suit."

"That's Sam's gig. Sam was nice. This guy looks like an ass."

Mark narrowed his eyes. "Kiwi, Sam's _dead_, okay? I know how you and he were pretty close, but it's time to move on now. I'm pretty sure the only mantle he would _never _give away is-."

"The Golden Glider." Kiwi said softly.

"Exactly." Mark nodded. "We value people who voice their opinions freely and frankly, provided they are the same as our own."

"Mark Twain?" Kiwi looked up.

"You know it." He smiled. "Now, go and talk to him."

Kiwi rolled her eyes and got up, then she stopped and looked back. "You know, Mark. People think you're a big bad person, but in truth, you're the biggest sweetheart in the world."

"Only to you. If you tell anyone else I was this nice to you, I'll make a tornado in your belly and burst you wide open." His smug smile never faltered.

"You can do that!" Kiwi asked excitedly.

"You wanna see?" Mark held out his wand.

"No, maybe next time. I gotta go talk to McCulloch." She smiled and walked out.


	39. Relations

**~Relations~**

"Hey, McCulloch." Kiwi called from the doorway.

Evan looked up from the dirty magazine he was reading and cocked a brow at her. His nose was stuffed with a tissue due to the fact that Kiwi had punched him several times in the nose and it took Len and Mick to pull her off of him.

"What do ya' want?" He asked.

"I want to know who the hell gave you that equipment." She pointed at his suit.

"Tha Feds."

"Those bastards." Kiwi looked away.

"Look, lass, I know that ya' don't like me 'cause of me wearin' Sam's gig, but I'm tha new Mirror Master and yer gonna have ta deal wit it, K?" He growled.

Kiwi giggled. "Evan, you're a coke addicted mercenary who just thought mirror's were trippy and decided to kill of the Feds so you can fly solo."

"I'm not on-."

"Don't try to lie to me. When I smacked you, I wasn't wearing my gloves."

He narrowed his eyes. "Cold told me 'bout yer powers."

"Yup, so I know _everything_."

They stayed quiet for a while, just staring at each other. Then Kiwi said, "You know, when I was five, I almost got molested, too."

Evan tightened his fists.

"If Cold hadn't come, I think I _would _have. But he killed him." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I understand how you feel, Evan. You didn't know your parents, I've never met mine."

"But I killed mine." Evan growled.

"I know." She nodded. She walked up to him and sat down next to him. She sighed and turned to him. "I won't tell Cold about the drugs. But stop. If he finds out you're doing drugs, he'll beat the shit outta you."

"No he won't."

Kiwi got up and walked towards the door. "Len has absolutely _no _tolerance for drugs. One of the main reasons he doesn't want anyone doing drugs is 'cause he thinks it's a bad influence on me."

Evan laughed. "The man who's the leader of ah buncha villains thinks _drugs _are bad fer ya?"

Kiwi nodded. "That's how Len is."


	40. Waiting

**~Waiting~**

Kiwi sat there on the roof again; waiting. Thad hadn't come for _six _weeks. Six. And it killed Kiwi. Every Wednesday, she'd sit on the roof for _hours _and come home extremely late. Most of the time, Len didn't care. But when this became more frequent, he started to wonder. HE asked what she was doing and she simply said:

"Waiting."

He didn't understand but dropped the subject because he didn't want to get into it. The only person that knows what she's _actually _doing is Mick-because she tells Mick _everything-_and he just told her that if he ever did anything sexual to her he'd burn him to a crisp. They hadn't done anything like that. And Kiwi was actually starting to wonder if they even _had _a relationship anymore. Until…

"Wow, you're _still _up here?"

Kiwi turned around. "Thad!"

He rolled his eyes and walked up to her. She got up and hugged him tightly. "I knew you wouldn't stay mad at me!"

He shoved her off. "I still am."

"Oh,"

"But, I…kinda missed you. So I came back."

Kiwi smiled. "Aww, Thaddy!"

"What the hell have I said about calling me that!"

Kiwi giggled and hugged him tighter. She then felt Thad's arms around her. She pulled back. "Thad, I like you a lot."

He smiled. "I like you, too."


	41. Good Person

**I'm pretty excited. My cousin Sweetkiwi222 (my cousin) has a challenge that I gave her, the ABC challenge and she's doing it on the Rogues and Kiwi :) because she says she absolutely _loves _Kiwi! So she'll be doing that!**

* * *

**~Good Person~**

Kiwi sighed softly as she sat on the rooftop of the Flash museum.

"What are you doin' up here?" Kiwi turned around to see Bart.

She smiled. "I should be asking you the same question."

"Touché." Bart smiled as he sat on top of the roof next to Kiwi. "I actually came here because I've been…hearing things."

"What _type _of things?"

"Like…" Bart looked up, "I heard that you have a boyfriend."

"Uh-huh."

"And that he's a bad guy…"

"Uh-huh."

"And he's my clone."

"Uh-huh."

"Kiwi! You're dating my clone!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So! Kiwi! He tried to kill me! He _wants _to kill me!"

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "You act like he's gonna do it."

"What do you mean?"

"He's _not _going to kill you." Kiwi stated. "I won't let him."

"You won't?"

"Bart, you're my _best _friend. Why would I let my _best _friend get killed by my boyfriend?"

Bart scrunched his nose. "I still find that odd."

"How?"

"You're dating my _clone_!"

Kiwi stuck her tongue out at him. Bart made an icky face. And the two made gross faces at each other till they both bursted out in laughter.

"But seriously," Bart chuckled. "I don't want him hurting _you_."

"Bart, I'll be fine."

"Kiwi, you're a good person and-."

"Bart, I _am not _a good person."

Bart looked at her seriously. "Kiwi, you _are _a good person. You'll always be a good person. You just don't see it. You think that being with a family that does bad things mean that _you _don't have to pick a side. But Kiwi, I think you'll always be a good person…it's just, with the people your with, it won't let you _fully _be a good person. But to me you are."

Kiwi smiled and wrapped an arm around Bart. He wrapped an arm around her, too. "Thanks, Bart." She kissed his cheek.

Bart blushed. "A-anytime."


	42. Snap

**This ones _really _short but it has to do with The Young Justice/Titans Graduation day. I only read little bits and peices and I thought the reaction to Omen's death was pretty crazy. So I just wanted to add that in there. I'll add more with The Graduation Day soon :)**

* * *

**~Snap~**

Kiwi gasped as she watched the Superman Android raged through the city. Bart was behind her along with Young Justice and The Titans. Bart had called for help about the Superman Android and Kiwi was quick to go and fight it off. But the thing was truly powerful it rampaged through the Titans like it was nothing. Everyone went after it, Kiwi coping Argent's powers and trying to take it down; but all she ended up with was her being flown across the street.

The Omen jumped into action running towards him and punching the android right in the face. The Android then abruptly grabbed Omen by the throat. Squeezing her neck till-

_Snap. _

Everyone froze in place; watching as Omen's body fell to the floor; unmoving.

"O-oh shit." Kiwi whispered.


	43. Seeing Death

**~Seeing Death~**

Donna Troy tackled the Android to the floor and began to pound on it. The everyone watched as Donna belted out all her rage and anger; trying to buy time for the others to fix Indigo so that way they would be able to stop the Android. Kiwi pushed herself up off the floor along with everyone else. She was in pain. But as she watched Donna slam her fist into the android all her pain felt like nothing. Punch after punch; scream after scream, the crunching noise of the android getting louder and louder. Kiwi couldn't look away.

Donna brought her fist back; about to deliver the final blow. Her fist raised high, her wail louder then loud, and her eyes fierce as a warrior's as she was about to give everything she had in the punch, then-

Her face went pale.

Kiwi's eyes widened as she saw the Superman Android blast off his heat vision right through Donna's chest-through her heart. She fell backwards onto the ground; face first into the dirt. Kiwi couldn't move. She trembled.

Two deaths…

She saw _two _people die right in front of her eyes.

She tried to move because she knew…

She _knew _this wouldn't be the last time she would see someone die.


	44. Ew

**~Ew~**

"Unbeleiveable..."

Kiwi slammed her mallet agaisnt the wall; it collasped under the hit. She walked in casually with her mallet slung over her shoulder. The sirens exploded and gaurds shot out of every corner towads Kiwi; who used her mallet to smack them out of her view casually.

"Un-fucking-believeable." She muttered.

More gaurds came out to attack her; one of them tazing her. She growled and used her bat-a-rangs to electrocute them back. She them smashed her mallet onto the ground; creating a sizemic wave that sent all the gaurds flying in different directions.

"I cannot _beleive _this!" She shouted as she kicked one of the gaurds in the face.

She smashed her mallet throughout the cells; letting all of the psychos loose and not caring. She was too pissed to care.

"I can't _believe _you!" She stopped at another cell and ripped it open; when she did, the person inside jumped at her.

"Kiwi? Ya came ta break me ou-?" He was stopped when she punched him square in the face.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you, Digger! How is it, that _you _get arrested for something as stupid as robbing a gas station and _I _have to come and save your sorry ass!"

"Why tha hell'd you come here then!"

"Because Len told me to come here! Evan wouldn't get off his lazy ass to go through the goddamn mirror!" Kiwi shouted.

"Kiwi!"

The both turned to see Flash standing there; looking pretty pissed.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked.

"What the hell does it look like, West!" Kiwi shouted. "I am _not _in a good mood and you're _really _not helping me!"

"Aww poor baby. Want to talk about it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" Kiwi shouted. "I'm on my period and PMS-ing up the ass! I had to come and pick up _this _dumbass because _those _dumbasses are too damn lazy to come here! And I didn't get to eat breakfast! So there!"

Digger and Wally looked at each other before saying:

"Ew."

* * *

**The funny thing is that I'm _exactly _like this when I'm PMS-ing. I go crazy! **


	45. Pillow

**Holy Writer's Block, Batman! Oh, well, fixed that problem! Review please! **

* * *

**~Pillow~**

"What?" Kiwi asked as she looked at Thad.

"I wanted to know...if you've ever..._kissed _anyone before." Thad tried his best not to blush. But, _dammit_, it was _so _hard.

"Kissed?" She blushed as well. "Like, on the cheek, yeah."

"I meant the lips."

"I haven't." She admitted.

"D-do you want to?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Do you know _how_?"

"Yes."

Kiwi cocked a brow. "How?"

"I've seen it on T.V." Thad crossed his arms.

"Just because you've seen it doesn't mean you're good at it." Kiwi smirked.

"I've practiced." He growled.

"On what? A pillow."

Thad stayed silent. Kiwi looked up at him as he looked away.

"_No!_" Kiwi bursted out into laughter. "You totally made out with a pillow!"

"Shut up!" Thad shouted.

Kiwi rolled on the floor and held her stomach.

"Nevermind!" Thad got up and motioned towards the building ledge.

"Wait!" Kiwi cried as she shot her arm out and grabbed his hand. "Hold on! Don't get all mad!"

"Why shouldn't I?" He yanked his arm away from her.

"Because you just told me you made out with a pillow. How the hell am I _not _going to laugh at that."

"Shut up." He growled.

Kiwi got up and wrapped her arms around his torso; pressing her head agaisnt his back. "It's okay, Thaddy. We all have those embarrasing things that we don't wanna talk about."

He didn't say anything. Kiwi let go and walked around him. "Here," She grabbed his face and pulled it down towards her. Their lips met and she pushed herself agaisnt him. Not knowing what to really do, he placed his hands on her hips. Her lips were so soft and delicate. When she tried to move back, he pushed himself forward, not wanting her to leave. When she did, she smiled up at him.

"Way better than a pillow, huh?"


	46. Handle Herself

**It's been while :D Well, this is the second to last chapter in Fatherhood :'( I know, sad. But Don't worry my loves! This isn't the las time you'll see Kiwim she's gonna have her own little story with the Rogues :D Look out for it!**

* * *

**~Handle Myself~**

Kiwi quickly made her way into the Rogue's Safehouse with her head down; her hair falling into her face. Len automatically noticed something was wrong and grabbed her arm. Her body tensed up and she tried to pull free of his grip. But Len was stronger then her and pulled her back slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked coldly.

"Nothing." Her voice cracked. She kept her head down.

"Kiwi," Len reached out to brush her hair away, but she _pulled _away from him. "What happened? Let me see your face."

She pulled her head up just as he brushed her hair out of her face. Len's eyes widened and he let go of Kiwi's arm. "You-you…" He gawked at the black eye that was plastered on her right eye. "How'd this?"

"T-Thad got mad at me…I-I said something and he punched me." Kiwi said softly.

"What?" Mick's voice boomed through the room.

"And what did you do?" Len asked as Mick ran up to Kiwi.

He grabbed her face and pulled it up for him to examine. "He hit you pretty hard."

"Yeah…I fought back." She nodded. "I…sorta…pushed him off of the roof we were on…"

"Did you kill him?" Len asked.

"No, he grabbed onto the railing…" Kiwi looked away. "I ran."

"Why didn't you kill him?" Len growled.

"Because I _can't_." She snapped. "I _don't _kill and you know that." She then grabbed her arm and sighed.

"Are you going to see him again?" Mick asked.

"I don't know…"

"Don't." Len stated. "If I see him, he's dead."

Kiwi shook her head. "Don't…don't do that. There's no need."

"He's gonna keep hitting you, Kiwi-."

"Then I'll hit him right back." Kiwi threw her hands down. "I wasn't raised a weakling. I can handle myself, Len."

She then turned and stomped away. Len couldn't help but smile.

"She wasn't raised a weakling." Mick smirked.

Len sighed. "Yeah, I think she can handle herself."


	47. Family2

**I know, it's _short_, but I really couldn't think of anything else. This is the _last _chapter of Fatherhood. But don't worry, Kiwi's still in Golden Girls & will be in a new story called Out Here On My Own. She'll still be with the Rogues, but it's about her adventures with and without the Rogues :) So look out for it!**

* * *

**~Family~**

Kiwi sighed and looked at the picture in her hand. The Rogues…together. Lisa, who like her mother, was gone. The only ones she had left were Len, Mark, Mick, and Evan. James was working with the FBI along with Hartley, so she never saw either of them. Captain Boomerang…God only knows where that man was. The Rainbow Raider disappeared and no one really cared where he was. Kiwi cared, though, a little. The Top…Pfft, he was barely around. Len refused Top from ever seeing Kiwi as a child. Unfortunately, he died as well. Sam was gone, too. She missed him a lot. Kiwi sighed and tucked the photo away in her pocket. She was meeting with Inertia today.

After he'd given her the black eye, she'd bee skeptical about him. But, when he kissed her telling her that he should have never done that, she forgave him. Len's reaction to that was…predictable. He rolled his eyes and groaned. Even so, she still saw him on the same rooftop. Even though she was supposed to meet Inertia, she stayed in with her family.

They were planning to watch a movie together, which was rare nowadays. So Kiwi sat in the couch and curled herself up next to Len as he switched on the movie. As boring as that sounded, she was happy to be with her family. Or, at least, in a place to call home.


End file.
